This invention relates to a system and method for automatically transferring funds from a user's account to a trader's account in a transaction that may include, but is not limited to, delivery of the goods or services purchased by the user. This invention also relates to the collection of legislated taxes and imposts and allows for reverse transfer of funds after a transaction.